The Little Sister
by Blackstaff
Summary: The draenei hunter Florinn decides to go to Shattrath City and take the little orphan Dornaa on a journey she will surely never forget
1. Chapter 1

Children's Week

_**The Orphanage**_

The draenei hunter Florinn walked through the Lower City of Shattrath, surrounded by its brown walls that appeared to have been cracked and chipped away. Like many male draenei, Florinn had a muscular frame, with hooves for feet. His long tail swung back and forth and his forehead plate was V shaped, and behind his forehead, was a patch of gray hair. Over his body he wore silver chain linked armor with blue shoulder pads, which was a shade darker than his skin, as well as a long flowing yellow cape that hung from his back. Over the cape was his quiver filled with his bow and many arrows.

Florinn continued to walk through the streets of Lower Shattrath, his fingers tapping against the pommels of his curved swords as gryphons flew in the skies above. Trotting along at the hunter's side was his gray haired, yellow eyed wolf companion Lanseril. The wolf looked around, seeing members of all races he and his master had encountered on their adventures in Azeroth, as well as other races they had never seen.

As they turned the corner, Florinn too observed the surroundings. He noticed a large group of battle masters affiliated with the Horde standing on a gray stone ledge. When a pair of big orcish eyes turned to Florinn, Lanseril took three steps forward and let out a vicious growl that echoed through out the streets.

"Lanseril, we have not come here to battle," Florinn scolded in his deep, draenic voice as he gently grabbed the back of the wolf's neck in hopes of restraining him.

Montok Redhands a burly orc with large tusks and shoulder pads with what appeared to be claws sticking up in the center, sneered at the hunter, who was pulling the wolf away. "The runt would make a good rug to wipe my dirty feet on," he bellowed in the orcish tongue. Although he didn't understand the dialect, Florinn knew the orc had insulted him. Yet pushing aside his pride, he and Lanseril continued down the street, their ears hearing the roars of laughter of the Redhands, and his fellow battle masters.

"Ignore their taunting like I do," the hunter said as they walked. Despite spending much of his youth and pre-adult years in the fortress of Honor Hold, idolizing such heroes as Danath Trollbane and Khadagar, Florinn had no absolute hatred towards the Horde. True, he had spent much of his adventuring days fight those who were associated with the Horde, but he also went out of his way to help them. "The Burning Legion is our common enemy son," his father Bevarin had always told him. "And if we have any hopes of defeating them, then we must look past our differences and unite to fight the enemy."

"If only there were more who thought like you father," the hunter said, with the voice of his father flowing through his mind.

Florinn and Lanseril approached the city's small orphanage, which was across from Shattrath's smithy where many weapon smiths and armor smiths went to train. Just as they were making their way to the open doorway, a group of six human and orc children ran outside , giggling and pretending to be heroes on a dangerous quest.

"Come now children," the orphan matron said in the common tongue as she stepped outside. She appeared to be a slender female troll wearing a long blue skirt and a white long sleeved shirt, with light blue skin and long white hair.

As she was putting her hair into a pony tail, she noticed Florinn. "Good day mon," she greeted in her thick troll accent. "I take it you are da one Honor Hold sent to take one of the little ones around. I am Matron Mercy."

"Yes madam," Florinn responded while Lanseril watched the children play. "I am Florinn and this is Lanseril." The wolf wagged his tail at the sound of the name, then looked back over to the children, who were staring at him curiously.

"A hunter," the orphan matron said with a nod. She looked him over, then turned her eyes to the wolf. "He seems to be tamed." When her eyes went back to the hunter, she continued," Da child we have picked for you, she is draenei like yourself. A smart child, with many unique gifts." Mercy poked her head back into the orphanage and called out," Dornaa deary. Come meet da nice man who is goin to be spendin time with ya."

A draenei child walked outside and stepped next to the matron. Her oval shaped blue eyes glowed as she stared up curiously at the hunter.

Florinn got a good look at the child. She wore a red-orange skirt below her sea-green tank top. Her brown hair covered the spot between her cranial tendrils, which were shaped like small horns. In her right hand she held a small blue hooded cloak.

"Dornaa, this is Florinn," Matron Mercy said in a soft voice. "He will be your guardian until you return."

Dornaa stepped towards the hunter, her small lips parting in a smile. Florinn let out a smile of his own as the child extended her right hand. He gently shook it, then said," It is nice to meet you Dornaa."

"I have some cleanin to do," the orphan matron said. "I will leave you two to talkin. Be good Dornaa, we will see you when you return."

Once Matron Mercy was gone, Dornaa said," You're draenei, like me. But how come I have never seen you in Shattrath before?"

"I am not from Shattrath," Florinn replied in a calm voice.

"Then where are you from?" the child questioned in her innocent manner.

Florinn became amused at the girl's curiosity. "I was born in Honor Hold, where my mother and father became involved to help the Alliance. When I was older, I went with the expedition on the Exodar and crashed in Azeroth."

"Where are your parents now?"

"They still live in Honor Hold," the hunter answered as Lanseril walked around Dornaa. "So little one, what would you like to do?" he asked in hopes of changing the subject. He waited for an answer as he watched Dornaa play with Lanseril, his ears flooded with high pitched giggles that resulted from the animal licking the little girl's face.

Sensing a slight impatience from his master, Lanseril stepped back. Dornaa looked back up to Florinn, searching her thoughts for an answer. "Well, I would like to see my brother Jheel. He's a couple of years older than me and he loves geology. They let him start an apprenticeship with the ethereal in Nagrand. Matron Mercy told me that he is at a place called Aeris Landing. It's supposed to be a long road, far to the west of some place called Teelar in Nagrand."

Florinn nodded as he scratched behind Lanseril's ears. He had yet to travel to the region of Nagrand, the hunter decided to he would take Dornaa to see her brother. "All right, we will go see your brother."

Once more Dornaa's eyes lit up. "Wow Mister, really?" Her voice lightened up as she looked down. "Well...perhaps if it's not too much trouble, we can go to a place called Auchindoun. One of the priests that visits the orphanage told us a story about it. It was once a place where the draenei were taken once they died, but some time ago, something bad blew it up."

"It lies in the middle of the Bone Wastes," the elder draenei said when he realized what she was talking about. Before she could ask how he knew about Auchindoun, Florinn added," I have dealt with the refugee caravan that is near there."

"Then maybe we can see the Ring of Observance."

"Yes we can see the Ring of Observance," replied the hunter. _Provided we do not run into any danger_, he added in his thoughts.

"Great," Dornaa said excitedly as she draped the cloak over her shoulders. "Oh," she began as another idea came to her mind. "I have never been to the Dark Portal and the Stair of Destiny before. I mean if we are going to be traveling to an interesting place like Auchindoun, then surely we can visit the Dark Portal." She crossed her arms tilted her chin. "I wonder what could be on the other side? The matrons have told us stories, but are they true? You must know since you came from the other side."

Florinn could not help admiring the eagerness and inquisitiveness in Dornaa's heart. After a moment of silence passed between the two, the hunter looked at the child and said," Well Dornaa, we best begin our journey."

"Okay Mister Florinn," she said, following the hunter and his wolf to the stables.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Ring of Observance**_

Florinn and Dornaa, with Lanseril at their heels, walked quietly through the Lower City, When they arrived at the stables, the draenei child's eyes widened at the sight of the hunter's large elekk mount. "What is all of that covering its body?"

Florinn smiled, looking at the rune decorated armor that covered the rough blue skin of his mount. "It is Nyin's battle armor. I had him fitted for it when I bought him in the Exodar."

"The Exodar?" Dornaa whispered as Florinn took her hand and sat her on the elekk's saddle.

Dornaa took a moment to look around from her position. "The world looks so short from up here," she muttered as the hunter climbed onto the mount.

"Just wait until you ride a gryphon," Florinn commented with a smirk. Looking down at Lanseril, he added," We are going to visit the caravan in the Bone Wastes Lanseril. You remember Kirrik? Big bird-thing with the two smaller birds."

The wolf nodded, then sped up a nearby tunnel that led out of Shattrath City.

"He isn't riding with us?" asked the orphan as her hands went around Florinn's waist.

The older draenei shook his head and gave his mount a kick. "He is going to scout for us," he answered as they went through the same tunnel Lanseril had seconds before, passing two Shattrath peace keepers who were riding their own elekk steeds. "With Lanseril arriving at the caravan first, Kirrik should be aware of our arrival."

Emerging from the tunnel, they had left the walls of the city and began traveling down a smooth road. Confident that Niyn was moving in the right direction, Florinn observed the thick green olemba trees that filled the forest Dornaa's eyes went back and forth as she saw the large terromoths and wolves roaming around the small pools of water that were just several feet away from the road.

After passing through a wide open space surrounded by trees on both sides, at the end of the road, the two draenei found themselves standing in what looked like a barren desert with dark purple sand. Vultures flew at the minimum of twenty feet in the air, circling the decaying corpses and the mounds of bones that were dispersed across the Wastes.

Both Florinn and Dornaa stared into the distance, at the giant stone structure, that looked like it had been ripped open by some powerful force. "That must be Auchindoun," Dornaa whispered in awe as Florinn tugged on Nyin's reins. Although he had heard stories of the Auchindoun when he was a child, the hunter had only just visited the outside of the ancient structure just weeks before.

"That does not look like a place the draenei would like to go to after they die," Dornaa continued, not noticing the uncomfortable look on Florinn's face. "Have you been inside of it?"

Florinn nodded. "Only a little bit. And I can tell you that there are dangerous forces around this area Dornaa," he said as they stopped at a small campsite, next to one of the three broken siege weapons that decorated the ground. Refugees-children and adult a like- were scurrying about with their plates and forks. Dornaa watched three children-who didn't seem to notice her-form a tight circle, whispering to one another. Her heart skipped a beat, then sank a little when she noticed their clothes were torn and filthy.

"It seems we have come upon them during their lunch," Florinn remarked as Lanseril approached them, which a small piece of claw in his mouth Behind the wolf stood a tall, bulky humanoid with bird like features, mainly the large beak and yellow talons. In his left talon, he held a white staff with a glowing crystal at the top.

"That's an arakkoa," Florinn heard Dornaa whisper. "I've seem them all over the Lower City."

"Hunter Florinn, it is good to see you again, although the next time you send word of your arrival, best do it with a messenger bird." Kirrik greeted in a low hiss. Kirrik, who was known to many as Kirrik the Awakened, wore a long white robe with gray and purple trim. Flying over his shoulders were two large white feathered, golden beaked owls.

"Forgive me, but your wolf came upon me while in meditation and insisted I be awake when you arrived," the arakkoa said, holding his torn sleeve for Florinn. "Oh what a beautiful daughter you have there."

Though her new friend was suddenly at a loss for words, Dornaa shook her head. "I am not his daughter, I'm his orphan. Mister Florinn is taking me to Auchindoun, to see the Ring of Observance."

Kirrik stared at the child, then looked back to Florinn. "Interesting. You are aware the Wastes are crawling with enemies Florinn. Yet you bring a child to such hazards-"

"I was hoping you could tell me if any of the Cabal forces were out and about were out and about," Florinn interrupted, referring to the one of the dark organizations that belonged to the Shadow Council.

The arrakoa shifted his shoulders uneasily. "The band of warlocks you have seen are only a small part of the problem my friend. Scouts have reported that lost spirits and skeletons also roam around the structure, attacking anyone. They are on the other side, near the entrances to the ruins.

The hunter stared down at the child, who let out a sigh. "Mister Florinn, if it is too dangerous, we can just go to Aeris Landing."

"Non sense," Florinn said with a shake of his head. "A little danger can be exciting. Dornaa" Smiling, he looked at Nyin, then at Kirrik. "After all, we don't have to just go around. We can just plow straight through the defenses."

Near the outside of Auchindoun sat two gray skinned orcish soldiers, both clad in blood red plate armor, and both holding swords.

"You think refugees gonna attack again?" asked Lors, the shorter, and far less intelligent of the two.

Barda eyes his comrade coldly, then looked across the Wastes, over to the camp. "The refugees haven't bothered sending anyone for the past two-" his words were cut off when a purple glowing, black tailed arrow flew into the center of his throat. A tiny trail of blood dribbled down his neck as he turned to Lors, gasping for air.

Lors was contemplating what to do next, when a large gray shape dashed past him and leapt onto Barda.

"Wolf!" cried the unwounded Cabal soldier as he watched the beast dig its sharp jaws into Barda's already bleeding throat. He made a move to help his comrade-when he felt three sharp arrowheads penetrate his armor and enter his back. He looked one last time at Barda, then let death take him.

Next to the fallen orc, Lanseril finished Barda with another snap of his jaws. He leapt off of his target, letting the orc fall to the ground in the same manners as Lors, then turned to his master and Dornaa, who rode in as quietly as they could.

Florinn smiled as Lanseril buried his face into the dirt, wiping off some of the blood that covered his muzzle. "Good job my friend," the hunter congratulated as he pulled out a biscuit and tossed it to his pet. Throwing his bow back over his shoulder, he turned to Dornaa, he asked," Is everything all right?"

The orphan sighed as she looked down at the bodies. "Did they really have to die Mister Florinn? Couldn't we have just asked to pass through?"

A somber expression crossed the hunter's face. "Perhaps in the olden times, as my father used to say, but dark, demonic powers have corrupted them."

"Matron Mercy says that people do bad things for many reasons," Dornaa stated quietly as they rode past the bodies and into an open archway. "She also told us that we draenei used to live in peace with the orcs, until they were corrupted by bad demons and evil magic."

"Your matron is wise," Florinn said softly. They continued to ride through the outer edge of the Auchindoun ruins. Both Florinn and Dornaa marveled at the beautiful stone work that comprised much of the structure. Though much of it was cracked, chipped, and split, both draenei felt astonishment and sorrow in their hearts.

Turning another corner, Florinn spotted the mouth of a tunnel. He was about to move forward when Lanseril let out a low growl, which was then followed by a gasp from Dornaa.

Several translucent spirits of draenei emerged from the walls, waling towards a long staircase. As many of the souls flooded up the stairs, Florinn's eyes spotted two husky dark skinned draenei wearing purple robes, walking with the souls.

"What are they doing?" whispered Dornaa, hoping they weren't being seen. Much to her relief, the robed draenei walked to the top of the stairs.

"It looks like they are herding the souls, like sheep."

"Those were souls?" the orphan asked.

"I believe so," Florinn replied. Wasting no time, the hunter tugged on the elekk's reins once more. Nyin quickly charged into the tunnels, with Lanseril following behind them.

From the top of the stairway, the two death watchers-loyal to the Burning Legion-watched the hunter and his companions disappear into the tunnel that lead into the lower part of the ruins.

After riding through the tunnel, the draenei found themselves in a vast open area. Florinn was quickly reminded of the arena in Stranglethorn Vale, as he stared at the crumbling inner walls of Auchindoun. Walls that seemed to stretch up to the heavens.

"This is amazing," Dornaa declared as she and Florinn stepped down from the elekk's back. "But where are the souls? Shouldn't they have come down here?" She lifted her head up and let out a gasp. "Florinn look up at the sky."

The hunter's eyes looked upward at the sky and his eyes lit up. Unlike the skies of Terokkar Forest, which were somewhat murky and gray, the sky in Auchindoun appeared to be covered in thick dark blue clouds, swirling in a clock-wise motion, revolving around what appeared to be a hole that resembled the clear blue skies of Azeroth.

"It's beautiful," he whispered as he looked at Dornaa. The little girl smiled, then pointed to a large stone that sat in the dead center of the ruins. Near the top of the stone was a rune that emitted a blue glow.

"That must be a summoning stone," Florinn said as he, Dornaa, and Lanseril walked towards it. "Many dungeons around Azeroth have stones where adventurers can summon their friends to help them. I am surprised the Outland has them. I wondering why its glowing like that."

Dornaa approached the glowing stone. Closing her eyes, she caressed the stone.

"Is she summoning someone?" Florinn whispered. A thin beam of light radiated from Dornaa's fingertips and flew into the stone. Appearing next to Dornaa was a small portal that glowing the same light as the stone.

"Woah," screamed a voice that came from inside of the portal. Florinn stepped back as a short, slender human male was thrown from the portal and landed on the ground.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," the man said as he stood up, dusting the dirt out of his curly black hair and black silk robes. "It's all right Bryin," he said to himself," I am sure all warlocks-" he stopped when he noticed the two draenei and the animals staring at him. "You both must have summoned me. Damn, I was hoping my party hadn't left me behind. Not that I don't appreciate the summon, don't get me wrong."

"It is no trouble, my good friend," Florinn said, as Dornaa walked back to him. The hunter raised an eyebrow when Bryin began to pat himself down. "Is something wrong sir?"

"I seemed to have misplaced my friend's components," the human said in a panicked voice. After going through the pockets of his robe, he shook his head. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to make due. Thank you again." With that, Bryin sped in the Northern direction, hoping that his friends were waiting for him in the depths below.

"Well that was interesting," Dornaa said as Bryin's form vanished in the distance. "At least the sky is beautiful."

"Yes it is," Florinn said with a nod. "Now on to the next part of our journey. Let's go see your brother."

The second trip through the tunnel was as uneventful as the first.

"If we travel through the Aldor's Terrace in Shattrath, we can travel down a hill into Nagrand," Florinn said quietly as they rode past a group of walking souls.

"Mister Florinn, aren't we going in the same direction where Kirrik said the skeletons and bad souls were?"

Just as they left the ruins of Auchindoun, Florinn's eyes widened, realizing he had forgotten the arakkoa's words. He looked down at Lanseril, whose gray hair was standing on end. Two muscular gray skinned draenei, wearing no shirts, and purple pants stood in front of them. They were both armed with staves.

"I suggest you surrender yourselves quietly," said one in a raspy voice. "We who rule the Auchenai Crypts do not take well to intruders."

Florinn stepped off of Nyin's saddle and drew his two swords from his belt. "Dornaa, stay on Nyin." Lanseril growled as he placed himself next to his master.

One of the gray skinned draenei spun in a fast circle, swinging his staff at Florinn's left shoulder. Four out of five attacks he missed, and with the fifth attack, he had barely tapping the hunter's mail shoulder pad. Florinn quickly blocked his foe's next attack with the sword in his left hand, then slashed the other sword in a vertical line, cutting down the enemy's face.

"Lanseril, kill!" shouted Florinn, giving the wolf the command to finish the bleeding draenei quickly. The wounded draenei made a lunge at the hunter, only for Florinn to step away. This allowed Lanseril to tackle the wounded draenei and rip his throat to pieces.

Florinn's movement gave the other draenei the chance to strike. Shouting a raspy cry, the draenei attacked with a fierce swipe of his staff, hitting the hunter in his left arm. Florinn grunted as he felt the muscle in his arm cringe and twist. Bringing his right hand forward, he had managed to block the raspy draenei's next attack.

The raspy voiced draenei made another swing and missed. This allowed Florinn to end the battle with a well-placed stab between his enemy's eyes.

"Florinn!" Dornaa cried as she slid off of the elekk, stumbling as she hit the ground. She ran over to the hunter and immediately saw the pain in his eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Just a bad pinch is all," he laughed as the sword fell form his left hand.

Dornaa was about to suggest they leave, when she heard a pair of footsteps approach them. She went for the sword her friend had dropped, and then she heard a soft, but stern voice that said," My child, you do not need to pick up that sword. We are not here to harm you."

Dornaa-as well as Florinn and Lanseril-turned to see a draenei female with light blue skin, and amber glowing eyes that peeked from inside of her purple colored revenant helmet She wore light green plate armor with runes and drawings all over the armor. She also carried a two-handed sword with blood stained at the tip.

"I am Dove, a paladin of the Hand of Argus," she said. "I am currently helping the Sha'tar and am staying at their encampment. Here, let me take you back to the camp and away from this battle. I could also help your friend. Sir, perhaps you could tell me why you have bight this child out here?"

Before Florinn could answer, Dornaa stepped nest to him. "Because I asked him to Lady Dove. Now we are going to Aeris Landing to see my brother Jheel. Could you help us get there?"

Dove smiled at the child. "My dear, I believe we can."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aeris Landing**_

Dove walked side by side with Florin and Lanseril as they walked through the battlefield. Six steps behind them, Dornaa rode on the elekk's back, watching Florinn, who continued to hold his arm. All around them, warriors of the Sha'tar were battling-according to Dove-doomsayers and initiates of the Burning Legion, while the souls of the departed continued their walk to Auchindoun.

"I can heal your arm for you," Dove the paladin said to Florinn as they entered the Sha'tar encampment.

Florinn shook his head as the pain in his arm diminished. After Dove walked away for a moment, Florinn observed their surroundings. Around him were tents and many Sha'tar vindicators and soldiers, discussing battle strategy and sharing lunch. Between two of the tents was a white haired, button nosed gnome engineer and a bald, gray bearded dwarf. The dwarf called the engineer a horse's backside after the gnome explained the possibility of machines and crazy contraptions surpassing the art of blacksmithing.

Sliding off of Niyn, Dornaa, along with Lanseril, walked over to Florinn. "How is your arm Mister Florinn? Do you think these people can help us get to Aeris Landing?"

The hunter let out a shrug. "It is possible they could give an escort, and my arm is fine Dornaa, thank you for asking." He smiled as Dove walked back over. Alongside her was a large, broad-shouldered draenei, wearing yellow plate armor. He had light blue skin similar to Dove, white hair that was spiked up, and four tendrils that extended from his face; two long and two short. Over his armor he wore a purple tabard with red lining. On the front of the tabard was an image that resembled a Naaru.

"I am Commander Ra'vaj," the large draenei greeted in a deep voice. "Lady Dove has told me of your predicament, and perhaps we can work out some sort of agreement."

"Then can you help us?" Dornaa inquired in her innocent voice as she stroked Lanseril's ears.

For a moment, the commander's eyes shined as he looked down at the girl, as if she were a renowned warrior, or a great prophet. He shook his head and blinked, then nodded. "My child we can, and are willing to help," he answered as he bent low. "I would suggest you stay the night here. As the day disappears and night approaches, the Bone Wastes seem to grow ever more dangerous."

The hunter sensed that Commander Ra'vaj was holding something back. He was about to say something, when a shout rang though the camp.

"Dreadfangs!"

Everyone in the camp turned theory heads to the East. Several large spiders crawled towards them. Each was covered in a blue glowing exoskeleton. As they came closer to the camp, Florinn noticed six fall out of place. _They must have run into the skeletons or the initiates_ Florinn said to himself before whispering a prayer to the Naaru, thanking them for small blessings.

Once the dreadfangs were within inches of the camp, six of the Sha'tar vindicators came forward, each attacking a spider with their serrated axe. Four of the vindicators were decorated with splashed of blood and gore as their blades cleaved through the middle of the eight legged beasts they attacked. However, two of the Sha'tar missed their attacked and were quickly overcome by the dreadfangs they had failed to kill.

The camp was soon surrounded by dreadfangs, and Florinn, who had brought his three companions to the northern edge of the camp, laid down a trap in front of him. Two spiders sped towards him, both springing the hunter's trap.

The dreadfangs let out a hideous scream as flames came from underneath them and burned their bodies. Florinn drew a sword with his right hand-grunting as the pain in his left arm flared up once again-and made a clean swipe with his blade, cutting through one of the spider's brittle body. He finished the spider with a somewhat sloppy back handed slash to the eyes. The second burnt dreadfang swiped its legs at Florinn to avenge its fellow arachnid, but the hunter stepped back, allowing the flames that sprouted from his trap to engulf the spider once more, causing it to collapse to the ground. The hunter's concentration was broken as a painful cry filled his ears.

Looking over his shoulder, Florinn saw one of the spiders had Dornaa pinned to the ground. The draenei child struggled, then growled as she bravely snapped one of the spider's legs. She let out another cry as the dreadfang drove its stinger through her stomach.

Florinn flew into a range and charged the spider like a madman. Ignoring the pain, he drove his left shoulder into the beast's body. The widow stumbled for two steps, then slapped one of its legs hard in the hunter's face, causing him to be disoriented. The spider stumbled again, then let out a shriek as Lanseril head butt the spider with the same ferociousness as his master, then clamped his jaw full of sharp teeth into the dreadfang's head.

The spider wiggled back and forth as the wolf's teeth crushed its skull. After letting out one final death scream, it fell to the ground.

Florinn, whose jaw was swollen from the spider striking him in the face, knelt next to Dornaa. The child let out several sickly coughs then closed her eyes while Florinn scolded himself for being careless and reckless.

"Where is your helm soldier?" Dove began in a teasing voice as she walked over. She saw the hunter cradling Dornaa in his arms, and then a look of grief crossed her face. "Florinn, I do not know what to say." She then left quickly to find Commander Ra'vaj.

Lanseril looked down at his master and the wounded child. The wolf felt sympathy and guilt. He too felt he should have been looking after his new friend.

Commander Ra'vaj arrived with Dove. When he saw Florinn holding Dornaa, he closed his eyes. "Sir, I am so sorry...we have priests."

"It was my fault," Florinn said as a female draenei priest in a white dress bent down and took Dornaa in her arms. As the priestess took the child into a small tent, Dornaa's coughs continued to echo through the hunter's ears, the cracks of a whip.

The hunter looked up at the commander "Do you think I should just take her back to the orphanage?"

"That might be the safest course Hunter Florinn," Ra'vaj responded, putting his arm around the hunter. "Yet if what Dove has told me is true, did she not ask you to take her to Auchindoun?"

"Yes, and to Aeris Landing," Florinn said with a somewhat renewed confidence. "And also to the Dark Portal." He then remembered his words to her back at the Refugee Caravan. "Still, I did expect something like this to happen."

"Perhaps a scar or two is worth seeing the world," the commander said, looking over at the tent where Dornaa had taken to. "If you are willing to wait until morning, we can provide a gryphon escort for you and Dornaa to Aeris Landing, then to the Dark Portal."

The hunter smiled. "Thank you for your words and your generosity. But wait, what about Lanseril and Niyn?"

"We can provide a basket for the wolf, and we can take care of the elekk until you return. I am sure that now you would like to see Dornaa, but remember Florinn that you yourself must get some rest."

"I will try," Florinn lied as the commander walked away. He knew as long as Dornaa lay in the tent, in the hands of the priestess and the blessing of naaru, he would remain awake with eyes wide open.

Night came and passed for Terokkar Forest in what seemed like long hours. Dornaa, whose wounds were healed, cleansed, and bandaged, slept sound fully in the tent, with Lanseril slumbering at her side.

Once his shoulder and face were healed, Florinn had spent the night telling stories of his adventures in Azeroth to those were scheduled for the evening and early morning watch. Much to his surprise, the draenei on watch-as well as certain paladin he was growing fond of-listened to his tales with open ears.

When morning finally arrived, Florinn sat down for breakfast with Dove. Just as they were about to begin their meal, the paladin pointed forward and said," Look who has decided to join us for breakfast."

Florinn stared and saw Dornaa, walking towards him with Lanseril at her side. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the glow in her cheeks and in her eyes. Before he could say anything, Dove stood up and walked over to the child. Locking her in a soft embrace, she asked," You must be made of the same stuff Fel Reavers are made of milady," the paladin said as all three of them walked over to where the hunter sat; "I have seen men twice your size fall after being hit with dreadfang poison."

Dornaa smiled, then looked to Florinn, whose eyes were looking down. "How is your arm Mister Florinn?"

"It doesn't seem to hurt anymore, the priests healed me," he answered. The selflessness in this girl's heart nearly brought a tear to his eye. "How are you feeling?"

"I am better," she answered as she sat next to him. "The priestess told me we were leaving for Aeris Landing after breakfast. She told me we were going to be riding gryphons Mister Florinn. Real gryphons. I've seem them flying over the city before, but I never thought I would ever get to ride one...I mean not until I got older."

The hunter smiled. "They are amazing creatures. I just wonder who is going to fly with us to Aeris Landing."

It was Dove's turn to smile. "Why Mister Florinn, you are sitting right next to her."

"You?" asked Florinn in a somewhat skeptical voice.

The draenei paladin flashed him a glare. "Yes me. Now finish your breakfast, we must make haste if we want to make it to Aeris Landing before midday."

Florinn and Dornaa said goodbye to Niyn after breakfast. The elekk seemed pretty calm that his current rider was leaving. Though he had only been with him for a little over two months, Florinn had grown accustomed to having Niyn in his presence. But the hunter also knew that the elekk was young and would probably have other riders in his long life. Once Florinn had bid Niyn farewell, Dornaa gave the elekk a kiss on the trunk. The elekk watched the little girl and Florinn walk away, then laid down to rest.

They had found Dove near the edge of the camp, standing next to two large snowy gryphons. Dove pointed to one of the gryphons as two Sha'tar soldiers were fitting a basket to its back. "You will be riding that one Florinn. His name is Flightt. Dornaa and I will be riding his brother Sightt, who is a little smaller than Flightt and a little more of a showboat."

Florinn and Lanseril watched as Dove and Dornaa climbed onto Sightt's back. After the two female draenei secured themselves in, the paladin gave a command and Sightt took if into the air with blinding speed. A sense of warmth filled the hunter as the joyous screams of both Dornaa and Dove filled the skies.

Florinn sat himself on Flightt's back while Lanseril jumped into the basket behind him. Both the hunter and his wolf had ridden the aerial mounts hundreds of times, both in the skies of Azeroth and Outland.

Once he saw Lanseril sitting in the basket, Florinn learn towards the gryphon's ear. "Do you think you can catch up with your brother without dropping my friend?"

Flightt looked up into the air, his black beak pointing into the direction Sightt had flown. Feeling his rider tug on the reins and shout the command, Flightt took off into the air, racing to catch his brother.

The two snowy gryphons soared through the skies of Terokkar Forest and into the blue skies of Nagrand. With Sightt three feet ahead, Florinn could hear the laughs and excited screams of the two riders Sightt carried on his back.

It makes me think of the first time I rode in the sky, the hunter said to himself. In truth, his first time in the air had been on the back of a hippogryph, from the docks of Auberinde to the island of Teldrassil. Though the ride hadn't not been nearly as long as the one he was on now, Florinn still remembered how scared he was. He had clung to the hippogryph's back so hard, he wondered if the flying beast had thought about just dropping him in the sea.

After passing a small hill in the eastern region of Nagrand, both gryphons landed on a hill that was to the north of the Oshu'gun, Dove and Florinn left their mounts and stared at the tents, crates, and tables lined along the road. Standing upright next to one of the wagons was a large circular ring with tiny purple lightning bolts swirling in the middle and around the edges.

"This is an outpost controlled by the Consortium, a band of Outland ethereal traders," Dove began, pointing to the ethereals running around. Florinn remembered hearing somewhere that they were known as Astral Travelers from the Twisting Nether.

"I hear ethereals are made of pure energy and that-" she stopped when she noticed a little draenei child walking past the ethereals. "Jheel, it's really you."

Jheel, a draenei boy, who stood a couple of inches taller than Dornaa, ran over and hugged his sister. His blue skin was a shade lighter than his sister, and his eyes were a little rounder and a little dimmer. His black hair stuck straight up, like a crown.

"We have missed you at the orphanage," Dornaa said in a happy voice.

"I know Dornaa," Jheel responded as he let go of her. "I will be allowed to go back to the orphanage after I pass my gem cutting exams. I almost passed the test last week, but I'm sure I will do better tomorrow." Jheel turned to see three ethereal looking in their direction. He could sense the impatience of his teachers. "I have to get back to studying,"

Florinn and Dove noticed the ethereals staring at the boy. Lanseril, who stood next to the hunter, let out a soft grunt.

Thank you for bringing Dornaa to visit," Jheel said as he looked up at the two older draenei. "I've missed her so much and it gets lonely with only the ethereal, especially with them being wrapped up in their Oshu'gun dilemma."

"Goodbye Jheel," Dornaa said, giving her brother one last hug. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too little sister." Jheel looked up at Florinn once more and said," Take care of her." With that, the boy turned and walked back to his teachers.

Dornaa sighed as he watched her older brother. When she turned to Florinn, she asked," Now we go see the Dark Portal? I mean I would like to visit Jheel for a little while longer, but I know how his studies are important to him. Besides, I am having so much fun traveling with you Mister Florinn, and you Lady Dove. And you too Lanseril."

The hunter looked at the paladin. "Would you like to come to the Dark Portal with us, and perhaps see Azeroth?"

Dove shrugged her shoulders. "I have been to the Dark Portal a few times..."

"But you could go through the Dark Portal, into Azeroth," Dornaa began to grow very excited. "There are a couple of places the matrons told us about. I would like to go see them...if it isn't too much trouble."

Florinn smiled at Dornaa. "No Dornaa, its no trouble at all."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Dark Portal**_

The draenei flew through the skies of Outland on the backs of their gryphons. The sky above them darkened, allowing them to see the stars more clearly. They passed over the Bone Wastes and Shattrath City, and flew over the wet lands of the Zangamarsh. Before they knew it, they had reached Hellfire Peninsula.

While the grass lands of Nagrand and Terokkar Forest were full of tall trees and exotic plant life, and the Zangamarsh was filled with water and aquatic creatures, Hellfire Peninsula was a vast rocky wasteland, filled with craters and holes that spat streams of fire. The sky above appeared to be a window looking into space filled with bright stars and two large moons.

Below the gryphons walked a titan-like mechanical beast with a green exterior and smoke coming from the two ends of two pipes that stuck out of its back. On his gryphon, Florinn eyed the mechanical giant and whispered," Fel Reaver." Laseril let out a low growl. They both remembered the close encounters they had with the menace some constructs.

Both Sightt and Flightt arrived at the top of an enormous stone stairwell. One both sides were numerous forces of both the Alliance and the Horde, racing down the stairwell to fight the infernals and demons below.

Florinn and Dove stepped off of their mounts as a group of dwarves and humans charged pass them. Dornaa jumped off of Sightt and joined the older two draenei. She had been eager to tell Florinn of her astonished reaction of when she saw the Fel Reaver but then her eyes caught sight of the battle between the heroes of Azeroth and the Burning Legion. "Wow," was all she said.

"We must have faith in the Light," Dove said, loud enough for Florinn and Dornaa to hear.

The hunter nodded, Looking down at Dornaa, he turned her shoulders to the direction of the Dark Portal. Again the child stood in awe as her eyes looked from end of the massive portal to the other. The outside of the portal was encased in the smoothest stone, with a dragon's skull sitting at the top, and two claws resting on the tops of two columns that were decorated with ancient runes and markings. One each side of the portal was a statue of the cloaked swordsman, with green glowing eyes.

What amazed Dornaa the most was the portal itself. "Another world lies behind that," she said, pointing to what looked like a green see-through curtain that was decorated with thousands of stars. Looking up at Florinn, she smiled. "This is-" she stopped when a brown haired dwarven female emerged from the portal, dressed from head to toe in blue plate armor.

The dwarf stopped in front of the draenei child and shouted," We must defeat the Burning Legion so that our children can have a bright future."

The dwarf raised her axe into the air, then continued to dash to the on going battle at the bottom of the stairs.

Dornaa looked at Florinn, then at Dove. "Are you coming with us Lady Dove?"

Dove smiled, but shook her head as she walked over to the orphan. "I am sorry my dear but I have duties back at the camp, such as taking Flightt and Sightt back there safely." The paladin embraced Dornaa warmly, then her eyes went to Florinn as she mouthed the words, _Good luck_.

Florinn nodded his head, then took Dornaa by the hand. They walked towards the portal, but stopped. The hunter gave out a whistle, which immediately called Lanseril to his side.

Together, the two draenei and the wolf stepped through the Dark Portal, leaving the Outland behind, and entering the world of Azeroth.

Stepping out of the portal, the two draenei and the wolf walked down the portal's smooth stone ramp. Though the ground appeared as rocky and jagged as the ground of Hellfire, they saw no hulking demons, no visible stars, and no soldiers running about. Just a clear blue sunlit sky and a small encampment with Alliance and Horde infantrymen going about their casual business.

"Welcome to Azeroth," Florinn said to Dornaa as they walked through camp. A pair of human mages passed them by, acknowledging the hunter and the little girl with a nod.

"Florinn, there are no demons." Dornaa whispered. "Why are all of these soldiers here?"

"They are waiting incase demons come through the portal," the hunter explained as they left the camp, avoiding the thin blue lightning bolts that came from down from the sky. "There are also demons in the Blasted Lands, so we best be careful. So where did you want to go Dornaa?"

The orphan tilted her chin as Lanseril walked around them. "The matron told us of this place called the Caverns of Time, where there are bronze dragons. She also told of a place where the draenei went. It think it was called the Exodar. She said that one of the naaru went with them."

"O'ros," Florinn replied as they walked down the road. "We'll go to the Caverns of Time first, since it is closer. We will have to get to Kalimdor by boat, then travel to the deserts of Taranis. If I remember correctly, the Caverns should be to the south of the desert."

"Have you ever been there Mister Florinn?" asked the little girl. "To the Caverns of Time?"

He shook his head. "No I have not."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Caverns of Time**_

For the next four hours, Florinn, Dornaa, and Lanseril walked along the small dirt road that led to the fortress of Nethergarde, a trip that would have normally taken six hours on foot, except for a spell Florinn had cast.

"Its called Aspect of the Pack," the hunter said as they ran across the road. Dornaa closed her eyes and laughed. Her spirit soared as her feet races faster than they ever had before. Her laughter filled Florinn's ears, causing him to laugh joyously as well.

The three companions continued their journey to Nethergarde. Dornaa had little time to visit the stronghold, as Florinn brought her to a gryphon master. From there they had bought a ride from Nethergarde to the pirate town of Booty Bay. Catching a boat from Booty Bay, they spent an entire day on the vessel until they stopped at goblin town of Ratchet. From there, they rode gryphons the walled outpost of Gadgetzhan.

"So there are other cities in Azeroth that are owned by goblins?" Dornaa asked after getting off of her gryphon right outside of the walled city.

Florinn smiled as they entered Gadgetzhan. "Many of the cities that are owned by the Steamwaddle Cartel, like Booty Bay and Gadgetzhan cater to merchants and traders. What is nice about these places is that both the Horde and the Alliance can walk about freely, just as long as a fight doesn't break out."

"What happens when a fight breaks out?" Dornaa asked as a pair of muscular goblins in leather armor passed them.

"That's what we bruisers are for," answered a one-armed goblin in a high pitched voice who passed them.

Florinn took Dornaa over to a small merchant's stand where he bought two full water skins, then handed them to the orphan.

"What about you Mister Florinn?" Dornaa asked while holding the water skins.

The hunter reached into one of the mage weave bags on his belt. "I will be fine Dornaa. Now would you rather walk to the Caverns of Time on foot, or ride?"

Dornaa thought about it for a moment. "Can we ride?"

On the backs of the ram mounts they had borrowed, Florinn and Dornaa rode across the vast desert of Taranis with Lanseril running at their side. Their shouts of excitement and enjoyment rang through the deserts, causing some of the wild animals to flee for cover. They rode south a short distance, then turned east, passing a gnome and a night elf, who seemed to be following a large turtle.

The ram-riders and their wolf companion stopped at a small area filled with rocks and rotting skeletons. Florinn looked up the hill and saw the entrance to the caverns; a large dilapidated dome structure with what looked like a purple curtain in the doorway. In the middle of the curtain appeared to be a rune drawn in the image of an endless spiral.

Dornaa was about to ride forward, when the hunter held his hand out, indicating she should stop. The orphan was about to ask what was wrong, but then she saw the bronze scaled dragon circling the skies above the dome. Before Dornaa could ask if this meant the end of their journey, Florinn snapped his reins, and his ram charged to the doorway with lightning speed. Dornaa imitated Florinn's gesture, which resulted in her own ram running after the hunter. Despite the dragon circling overhead, the two draenei, followed by Lanseril, had managed to enter the caverns safely.

"Do you think he saw us Mister Florinn?" Dornaa asked as she and Florinn looked outside, hoping hadn't followed them.

"Little one, the caverns are controlled by the Bronze Dragonflight," said a soft, grunting voice from behind them. Dornaa looked over her shoulder and let out a shriek. Lanseril turned and immediately went to his belly, shaking. Florinn turned his mount and drew his swords. The one who had spoken to them was indeed, a large bronze dragon.

"We of the Bronze Dragonflight watch over the Caverns," the dragon continued, staring at the three intruders. "Although my kin who fly outside are known to sometimes drive away visitors, all mortals are free to visit the Caverns of Time, so long as they do not disturb the balance of time." His gaze rested on the hunter only. "In fact, you could say your visit was rather expected, for there are others in the caverns below who are here for the same purpose. Now ease yourselves off your mounts. I will summon a couple of my brood to carry you to the caverns below."

Florinn quickly stepped off of his ram, but Dornaa looked at the dragon and said in a hesitant voice," Mister dragon, Florinn and I have to return these rams to Gadgetzhan after we are done with them."

The dragon laughed. "It is all right little one, I will personally see to it that your mounts are returned safely."

Dornaa smiled as Florinn helped her off of the mount. Two more bronze dragons landed in front of the draenei, bending their heads. Florinn helped Dornaa onto her dragon, then jumped onto the other dragon. Lanseril climbed and sat on the dragon's head.

The dragons took off, flying through a lower tunnel that descended a hundred feet into the caverns. When they landed, Florinn and Dornaa thanked the dragons as they unseated themselves, then entered a large open area where some of the walls were decorated with large holes filled with a purple sky, a red moon, and large floating meteors.

They continued to walk through the cavern until they paused at a two-story building. Standing outside of the building were two blood elves; one adult and one a child, and a female orc dressed in dark studded leather armor.

Florinn observed as the orc handed the grown blood elf some gold, who in turn handed the elven child a small, beautifully crafted dragon statue.

The grown blood elf tossed her stringy blond hair back and stared Florinn's way. The hunter was curious as to whether or not the blood elf or the orc would act hostile towards him.

"Perhaps your child would like a toy good sir?" the blood elf suggested with a wicked smile that all merchants seemed to possess.

Dornaa stared up at the hunter, who left out a sigh of relief and drew some money from his pocket. The merchant smiled back and walked over. After taking Florinn's gold, she Dornaa a dragon statue.

"A dragon of my very own," she said as she bounced up in down in a joyful manner. "I hope to someday have a dragon for a friend." She looked up at the blood elf child who now stood inches away from her. "Hello Salandria. Did you come here to visit the Caverns too?"

The elven child smiled, holding her dragon toy. Florinn noticed she had light green eyes that were oval shaped, and white-blond hair. He also saw the red and black sleeveless dress she wore, as well as the white shirt she wore underneath it.

"Lady Anamja brought me here to visit the Caverns," Salandria answered, pointing to the female orc. Florinn was surprised how comely she looked. Her head of gray hair was braided and went to just above the ears while her eyes were circular and brown. Her skin was the same shade of light green as the eyes of Salandria. She gave him a nod, indicating that there would be no fighting.

"This is Mister Florinn and Lanseril," Dornaa introduced. Lanseril walked up to both the girls, sniffing the air. His tail went back and forth as he stared at Salandria for a moment. The blood elf orphan-as least that's what Florinn assumed, judging how well Dornaa seemed to get along with her-pat the wolf gently on his head.

When Lanseril walked back to Florinn, Salandria asked," Do you want to see the Steward of Time?"

Dornaa was confused for a moment, until Salandria pointed to a gigantic stone pedestal with an enormous hour glass behind it. Salandria took Dornaa's hand, and together they approached the pedestal.

Florinn stayed back until Anamja stepped next to him. "We must keep our eyes on the children," she said in a soft voice in the common tongue. Drawing a red glowing dagger from her belt, she pointed to a group of dragonkin warriors in bronze armor. "Wardens of Time," the orc whispered as she placed the dagger in her belt and followed the children.

The hunter and Lanseril followed suit and approached the pedestal. Once he was behind the two orphans, a colossal see-though bronze dragon flew over and laid down on the base of the pedestal. The jaws of both the orphans nearly fell to the ground. Even the two adults marveled at the size of this creature. "That is Zaladormu," the orc said in an astonished voice. "Never did I see such a magnificent creature."

Just then, Zaladormu leaped up, hovering above the two children and their guardians.

"Wow, he is a big one," Dornaa whispered to Salandria.

"He is," the blood elf child responded in a sly voice. "Someday, I plan on owning one-" her words turned into a scream as two of the Wardens of Time ran at the children, their axes swinging furiously.

Florinn drew his swords and moved in front of children while Anamja and Lanseril stood ready to fight the Wardens.

"WAIT!" cried Zaladormu, which caused both Wardens to freeze in place, inches away from the two adults and the wolf. "These children have done nothing wrong," he continued as he landed on the pedestal. "Nor will they held accountable for what they might do, or fail to do in the future."

Turning to Dornaa and Salandria, he said," Go in peace my children."

Dornaa and Salandria stood speechless as the dragon laid back down. The silence was broken when Anamja tapped Salandria on the shoulder. "Come child, we must be going to Silvermoon City if we are to see the Tauern Chieftains."

Still shaken from the Wardens, The blood elf girl nodded. "I will see you back at the orphanage Dornaa."

Dornaa gave her friend a hug, then walked over to Florinn while the orc and her charge walked away. "Are we going to visit the Exodar next Mister Florinn?"

"Yes, the Exodar," Florinn smiled as Lanseril circled him and Dornaa.

"Great!" she said with the utmost excitement. "This has been the best trip ever. I hope it never ends."


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Exodar**_

"Now how do we get there?" Florinn asked as he, Dornaa, and Lanseril stood in the cavern, next to the building where the hunter had bought the orphan her dragon toy. They had looked to see if there were any dragons who could fly them back to the entrance, but sadly could not find any.

"Mister Florinn, do you think we should ask the big scary dragon for a ride?" Dornaa asked, looking back to the pedestal where Zaladormu slept. "I wonder if Salandria and her orc friend rode dragons out of this place." Just as Florinn was about to answer her question, Lanseril let out a series of barks as two elven children; one boy and one girl, walked up to the draenei.

"Sir, your dog is barking at us and that is very rude," the elven girl said, pointing at Lanseril. Florinn quickly stared down the two children. To little girl looked almost identical to Dornaa's friend, in both looks and clothes. The boy appeared to have spiky blond hair while wearing a red silk shirt with yellow buttons, and blue shorts. Florinn sensed something different about the children. Something that seemed to frighten him.

"It's also rude to point Nozari," the boy said as he walked over and scratched the wolf's head/ "I am Andormu and this is my sister Nozari. Please forgive my sister if she offended you in anyways sir. I couldn't help but overhear that you needed a fast way to get to the Exodar."

"Well," Florinn began, but the boy threw his hand up, silencing the hunter.

"My sister and I can cast a spell that can take you to the draenei city," Andormu continued in his calm voice.

"Can you really do that?" Dornaa questioned as she studied the two elven children.

"You are both so young," Florinn said with a bit of skepticism in his voice. "How could you possess-" he stopped as the two children suddenly grew to full grown elves.

"You should know what kind of surprises children possess Mister Florinn," Nozari said in a silky, womanly voice.

Before either Florinn or Dornaa could say anymore, the two blood elves began chanting their spell, watching as a white light engulfed not just the two draenei, but the wolf as well.

The last words Florinn heard before being teleported away from the Caverns of Time, was the voice of Zaladormu saying," We will meet again someday little child..."

Florinn never heard Zaladormu's last words, which left him in a somewhat panicked state. He wanted to go back to the pedestal and hear the Steward of Time speak once more. He was even prepared to approached the mighty dragon, when he heard Dornaa say," Florinn look at the crystals and the walls. Are we in the Exodar?"

The hunter watched as two draenei dressed in dark blue robes passed him and Dornaa. Lanseril sniffed the air, signaling to Florinn that they were in a familiar place. "Yes Dornaa, we are?"

Dornaa continued to survey the area. The Exodar's walls were made of cracked and chipped white stone. Scattered all over the city were brightly colored crystals that were embedded in the walls.

"So where do we find O'ros?" Dornaa asked, looking at Florinn. "You were from here right? You must know where he is"

"It has been along time since I have been in the Exodar," the hunter responded in a calm voice as they walked through the city. "But if I remember correctly, we are in the Vault of Lights section of the city, and the Seat of the Naaru, should be to the northeast, just below these steps."

"Mister Florinn," Dornaa began when they reached the floor. "Are these monsters real?"

The hunter looked at the eight circular platforms scattered in different directions. Each projected a holographic image of a denizen native to Outland. "No Dornaa, those are not real. They are just images. They can't hurt us," he said as they passed a glowing rune on the floor-something Dornaa stared at in awe.

Florinn and Lanseril continued to lead Dornaa through the Vault of Lights and down into the Exodar's Seat of the Naaru. Even as they first stepped in the Seat's boundaries, Dornaa's eyes looked into the giant well that rested in the center of the floor. Four glowing purple crystals stuck straight up while continuous purple light encircled the well.

They walked to the right and down a long flight of stairs. As they were reaching the bottom, a musical voice chimed happily in their ears. Florinn, Dornaa, and even Lanseril approached a short ramp that was surrounded by the same purple light that engulfed the well. Illuminating with his own white glow at the top of the ramp was the naaru O'ros, who appeared as a mound of several slanted rock formations brought together by energy.

Dornaa let out a gasp as she looked up at O'ros while Florinn stared in wonder. Remembering his encounter with A'dal in Shattrath City, Florinn remembered that the naaru were comprised of several shards of light that revolved around a central court.

_It has been along time Florinn, but our business will wait for another day. However, I must thank you for bringing this child to me Florinn_ O'ros said in his angelic, musical voice as he turned to Florinn. Shifting his direction to Dornaa, he continued, _You are very special indeed Dornaa, and you will one day have a very important role among the draenei. This is no small part due to the kindness you have shown her and the impression you have made Florinn. You should take her to see Farseer Nobundo in the Crystal Hall, the highest terrace to be precise. I believe he is expecting the two of you._

Taking one last second to say goodbye to O'ros, Dornaa and her two guardians raced up the stairs, until the chimes were long behind them. Using what memory he could, Florinn led Dornaa and Lanseril in a semi-circle and entered the Crystal Hall. Like much of the Exodar, the Hall was comprised of a cracked stone floor, with walls made of stones and crystals that illuminated a deep blue color.

Known for being the area where shamans came to train, several platforms were seated in the Hall, each with someone who could train aspiring shamans, and a summoning stone. After walking up two very steep ramps, Florinn, Dornaa, and Lanseril stepped on to a platform where a draenei in blue robes was facing the summoning stone.

"Are you Farseer Nobundo?" Dornaa asked in a nervous voice. "O'ros the naaru said you would be expecting us."

The robed draenei turned to face the orphan and the hunter. He tossed back his hood, revealing his deformed, skull-like face and blue glowing eyes.

"You are a Broken," Florinn said in a brisk voice.

"That I am," Farseer Nobundo answered in a quiet voice. He turned to Dornaa and smiled. "Let us see what you can do child."

The farseer led Dornaa to a small blanket that faced a summoning stone. "Just close your eyes and channel your energy," he whispered as he stepped back. After taking a deep breath, Dornaa shut her glowing eyes, then extended her open hands forward.

Everything seemed quiet for a moment, until several water droplets of water came from out of the summoning stone and circled around Dornaa's fingertips. The droplets left Dornaa's fingers came together to form a shape of a small elemental. The elemental looked up at Dornaa, then began to dance around the orphan's feet.

"I did it," Dornaa shouted in an excited voice as she danced with the elemental.

"Amazing Dornaa, truly amazing," Farseer Nobundo. "Little one you are amazing. I was afraid you were apart of my imagination, but here you are. We must start your training soon, very soon. In fact, I will send a missive to the matron at the orphanage in Shattrath City." His sparkling blue eyes looked at Florinn. "Please sir keep her safe until you reach her home."

Florinn sighed and looked at the little girl who was dancing with the elemental. For a moment their eyes met, and hunter noticed tears in her eyes as she stared at him.

It was then he realized that their time together was just about over.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Back to the Orphanage**_

Florinn and Dornaa entered the lower part of Shattrath City, the same part in which they had left days before. In fact, their trip back was very similar to the one they took when they had left Shattrath. After leaving the Exodar, they had spent two days on a boat from Azuremyst Isle to Booty Bay, then rode gryphons to Nethergarde Keep. They had then walked to the Dark Portal and entered Outland just hours ago.

"I've had such a great time with you Mister Florinn," Dornaa said as they walked to the orphanage. "And you too Lanseril."

"I've had a wonderful time with you too Dornaa," the hunter replied. Lanseril let out a bark, to which Florinn added," We've had a wonderful time with you."

When they stopped in front of the orphanage, Dornaa wrapped her arms around Florinn in a tight embrace. "You're my big brother now, and I am going to miss you very much. When I grow up, I hope I can be a brave hero just like you, and see more of the world." After letting go of Florinn, she hugged Lanseril, who began to whine, but then licked the girl's cheek.

"Dornaa," a familiar voice called from within the orphanage.

Dornaa looked to see Salandria standing in the doorway, holding what looked like a yellow guitar Smiling, the draenei child walked over to her elven friend and began to recite the tale of her adventure.

Florinn took two steps away from the orphanage and stood there for many minutes, looking into the doorway, hearing the laughter and the gasps from the children who were listening to Dornaa's story. "Come on Lanseril, let's go," he whispered, turning away.

When he was about to leave, Florinn caught sight of Matron Mercy walking out of the orphanage, who walked over to him. "Good, I caught ya before you left mon," she said, catching up to him. "I can tell your time with Dornaa has made a huge impression. It's good for the children to have a change to get out and see the world, just like it is good for da soul to know that there are heroes such as yourself that are willing to give children da opportunity to do so."

The matron handed Florinn a small egg. "Dornaa told me that she wanted you to take care of the egg she got for her birthday, just like how you took care of her. Something to remember her by."

"Good luck to you Mister Florinn, don't be a stranger," Matron Mercy said before walking away. With tears welling up in his own eyes, Florinn walked with Lanseril, staring at the spotted egg, given to him by Dornaa, the one who he would call his little sister.

The little sister he would probably not see for a very long time.

_**For Bret: Happy Birthday kiddo!**_


End file.
